Welcome to Kyrat: 4
by Daisy2805
Summary: The death wish Kiera has for Pagan begins to take over. Sabal sees this and warns her; but her mind is already set on killing every last one of the Royal Army attackers along with Pagan.


Sabal told me that they received Intel that one of the captured outposts was about to be attacked. We fled to Rochan Brick Factory with car loads of Golden Path members and prepared to fight. We were all hidden, trying to gain the element of surprise on the Royal Army. We heard cars roll up and people exit out of them. Sabal looked at me and gestured that he was going to sneak behind them. I nodded.

"Where the fuck is everybody?"

"Look out, there's somebody here."

"We know you're here!"

The army soldiers' voices all rang out. Sabal exited his cover and snuck up behind the nearest soldier. He covered his mouth and stuck his blade into the soldier's back, then quickly returned to the bush with the body. None of the soldiers noticed this.

The air was so still, barely anybody had moved. Sabal exited his cover once more to kill another soldier. This soldier turned around the moment Sabal got to him. The soldier gasped loudly; Sabal plunged his knife into his chest. "OH MY-" Soldiers' voices began to ring out all around. The Golden Path all sprang from their hideouts and attacked. I ran from my bush to the side of the nearest building. I loaded up my gun when I felt a presence behind me. I whipped out my blade and swung it as I turned my body. I saw the soldier hunch over from his attacking position. I gave one more foul swoop and killed him. He thudded to the ground and I took his ammo. I muttered to myself as I was looting his corpse, "Fuckin' Pagan Min thinks he can kill innocents and get away with it? He thinks he can rape me over a _sick mind game_ and get away with it? _What the fuck_?" My sadness and tears had turned to anger and hatred. I was going to hunt him down and kill him slowly; no matter what.

I turned back towards the chaos. I cocked my gun and let it tear up a crowd of soldiers. Their bodies flailed and went limp as I left my cover and marched towards them. I heard a high pitched whizzing sound and saw an arrow firmly planted into the ground next to me. I looked towards where the arrow came from and saw a hooded man standing in a bush, staring right back at me. I pulled my AK over my shoulder and filled his body with lead. "Kiera!" I heard, "Get over here!" I looked and Sabal was waving me over to him as he crouched behind a short, cement wall. I ran and slid through the oncoming bullets to get next to him. "Don't be so reckless as to be out in the open, always have cover." He scolded. I looked at my weapon as I reloaded it and rolled my eyes. "Sabal, I have 2 purposes in life at this moment. To find my dad, and to put a bullet in Pagan's skull." I cocked my gun, leaned out behind the wall and opened fire on the soldiers. I took out one on who was using the gatling gun attached to their car. Then a few ground soldiers who never had a chance. It was as if everything was in slow motion. Bullets flew, bodies fell, cries were heard. Everything was as fucked as it could have been. I came back to reality when Sabal pulled my back under cover by my shoulder. "We need to get out of here, there are too many of them for us to handle."

"Fuck that. I take these fuckers out by myself." I said, boldly. I began to stand up again but he pulled me down. I fell on my rear and cried out in pain. "Kiera, this is war! You must do what you are told!" "DON'T touch me Sabal! I have had _enough_ of this! This ends now!" Shots were everywhere, it was deafening. Sabal's voice became distant. I stood up and emptied my magazine with a battle cry. I felt the sharpest stab pierce through my left shoulder. I continued firing anyway, until I was out of ammo. I eventually sat back down, gripping my shoulder. It felt like I was firing for hours. Sabal stared at me with a hard and unapproving glare.

He grabbed my arm and I screamed in pain. He pulled me along until we made it to one of our cars. He pushed me to the passenger's side and yelled, "Get in." He then quickly walked to the driver's side and started the car. I did as I was told for once and he tore off.


End file.
